The Perfect Purple Problem
by Adam Decker
Summary: Ivan creates the evil purple ranger to destroy the good ones. Sequel to the very beginning. Second in Power Rangers Genesis series.


The Perfect Purple Problem

By Adam Decker

Overview: Ivan creates the evil purple ranger to destroy the good ones.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the power rangers. I do, however own these rangers and any new characters. This is second in the series Power Rangers Genesis. I hope that you like it.

To review: A human Zordon has created the very first team of rangers. Nosaj, Yilib, Inirta, Rebmika, and Kacz become them. Ivan Ooze, the main bad guy, creates the hog monster out of Baboo and Squat. Klub and Lulks are bullies, but Enire helps keep them at peace.

Ivan Ooze's Secret Hideout

"I can't believe those rangers," said Ivan Ooze. "They're being so good and all. Every monster I sent to them has been defeated by them. So maybe, I should destroy them by a new method. They say it takes one to know one."

"Master," said Goldar. "Who are you talking to?"

"I was doing one of my evil rants!" yelled Ivan. "So don't interrupt me!"

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't ever apologize for anything! Did you not go to evil, bad guy school? They had ten of those on my planet and they should be making more. Now back to my rant. I should find a willing person to become an evil ranger. Maybe someone from the lost tribe of Oezor. I should look at those pesky rangers and see what they're up to."

Meanwhile, in the ranger village…

"Did you hear that the lost tribe is making contact with us?" asked Inirta.

"Yeah," said Rebmika. "I heard that they are coming here."

Just then, a new girl entered the building. "Hi," she said. "I'm Ilohea."

"Nice to meet you," said Nosaj. "Are you from the lost tribe?"

"Yes I am."

"We are going to be trying our fighting skills," said Kacz. "Want to join us?"

"Yeah," said Ilohea. "We do karate in my tribe, but I'm not as good as they are."

"Class," called the teacher Mr. Rhino, "please split into pairs of two and show off your skills."

"Would you be my partner?" Ilohea asked Nosaj.

"Gladly," he responded.

They went to a field and bowed to each other. The teacher said they should begin. Nosaj started by kicking Ilohea's leg, but she hit him right back. He staggered back and she started kicking at his chest. He ducked down and hit her in the other leg. She kicked where he was, then chopped where he was going to be. He jumped over her, but she did the same and knocked him out. He was on the ground and she put her foot on his body. He grabbed her leg in a last resort, but she just twisted it away. Nosaj remembered that she said she wasn't as good as the rest of her tribe. He didn't want to meet the rest of her tribe. He was defeated, by a girl. He didn't know what to be more upset over. At least she wasn't fighting against them.

Meanwhile…

Ivan Ooze was watching all of this. "She seemed to defeat the strongest ranger," he said. "She would make a perfect evil ranger." He looked at the purple ranger coin he created. It was labeled "Oozing." He knew when the best time to strike would be.

After School…

Nosaj was walking Ilohea home.

"How did you get to be so good at this?" asked Nosaj.

"So good at what?" asked Ilohea.

"At karate."

"It just comes naturally I guess."

"You said you weren't as good as the rest of your tribe. How good are they?"

"They are really good. I would be one of the weakest among them. They learn those moves at birth. I wasn't part of their tribe until I was five. By then, I was behind everyone else."

"What tribe were you part of before then?"

"I don't know really. I never seemed to belong anywhere and sometimes I still don't know."

Suddenly, Ewitows appeared out of nowhere. They were fighting before they knew it. Ilohea didn't know how to deal with this type of enemy. She got stuck to one, but Nosaj got her out. "You have to use extra force," he said. She soon improved and Goldar appeared.

"You're requested at the ooze fortress," he said.

"Don't listen to that baboon!" yelled Nosaj.

"Have you ever heard of the power rangers?" asked Goldar.

"Yes," responded Ilohea.

"Maybe you'd like to be a much more powerful ranger," said Goldar. "We can make that happen."

"Don't listen to him!" yelled Nosaj.

Ilohea just stood there, not knowing what to think. Nosaj started fighting Goldar. Ilohea then disappeared. They didn't realize this for a minute or two. "Where did she go?" they both asked.

Later, at the command center…

"And then she disappeared," said Nosaj, finishing his story.

"I too wonder what happened," said Zordon. "It would be nice to know what Ivan is up to."

Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"Ai ei ei!" said Alpha 5, who was here to help at the command center. "Goth, the hog monster, is attacking the village. I'll contact the rangers now."

"Nosaj, you better get out there," said Zordon.

"Okay. It's morphing time!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"Alright, Goth. Your time has come!"

"Ranger," said Goth, "I have a surprise for you!"

"Ah, thanks. It's not my birthday."

"I hope you like it."

Suddenly, a purple sort of ranger appeared. It started attacking Nosaj so he fought back. Something seemed familiar about the fight when he leaped over the challenger and they leaped right back over him and knocked him out. He then grabbed their feet and threw them in the air. They both came crashing down and Nosaj's helmet came off. Luckily, no one saw that but the evil ranger who disappeared.

Back at Ivan's hideout…

"Why did you teleport away!?" yelled Ivan to his purple ranger. "Why didn't you finish him off?"

"You didn't tell me who he was," she replied. "You were supposed to tell me everything you knew about them."

"I would, but you should know that already. I told you that they want to stop me from ruling their world. They shouldn't be fighting back. You should get as close to them as possible. Now I hope that Goldar can teach you more fighting moves. I have your own zord in the making and you better not let me down again."

"Don't worry, master. I'll finish them off."

At the command center…

"Zordon," asked Nosaj, "who is this purple ranger?"

"She is our new foe," he replied.

"I mean, who is she behind the mask?"

"I wish I knew, but for now, don't take things lightly. She is on their side for now and will need to be defeated if she can't be changed. You should go back to the village and I will inform the other rangers of their new foe shortly."

Back at the village…

"You're saying that there's this new evil ranger trying to destroy us?" asked Kacz.

"Yes," said Nosaj. "An evil purple ranger. A girl, too."

"I wonder if it's someone from the lost tribe that Ilohea is from," said Rebmika.

"Here she comes now," said Yilib. "You should ask her out, Nosaj."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nosaj.

"Come on," said Kacz. "We all know that you like her."

"Okay then," said Nosaj. "Ilohea? Will you go out with me?"

"Sure," she said, remembering what Ivan said about getting close to the rangers. "I'd love to."

To Be Continued in the next story…


End file.
